The Traitor
by Cabin16 - Nemesis
Summary: A girl fresh into camp Half-Blood gets into a weird and complicated situation after experiencing a trip though the Underworld. Can she be able to handle it all? The sequel of Percy Jackson and the Second Chancer. Please review.
1. I Get Introduced

**WARNING: MUST HAVE READ PERCY JACKSON AND THE SECOND CHANCER BEFORE CONTINUING WITH THIS STORY. **

**THAT IS ALL**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, peoples. So, like I said on chapter 17 in the Second Chancer, I finally decided continue the story. I hope you like this new addition. <strong>

**... And now I present to you The Traitor.**

**Disclaimer: Come on! One one person should get credit for such a great peice of writing. Hail Riordan!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>I Get Introduced<span>**

_Last time on Percy Jackson and the Second Chancer_

"Daughter of Nemesis. No one has ever left the Underworld but you. From this day forth, I will make it sole duty to bring you back to where you belong. I will get you when you least expect it or how I will get you. I will get you, daughter of Nemesis." threatened Hades, repeating the last line over and over again. The shadow grew bigger and began to draw closer to me until it engulfed me, waking with me with a start. Not even passed the first day at camp and I already have a god against me and a threat by the god. Lucky me.

After the terrifying dream, I left the cabin and headed down to to the beach and sat in the fetal position, waiting for the the sun to rise yet again.

At Dawn

Kim's P.O.V

Waking up after you had a long fight the day before is a good feeling. Feeling ever so good, yet not wanting to start my day, I was ready for the task of showing my cabin member around camp.

I lazily got up, and began to get ready for my day (which I happened to walk passed Teresa's bunk several times). When I was finally ready to begin my day, I went to wake up Teresa. Upon arriving Teresa's bed, I finally noticed that she wasn't there.

"Oh, what the freak?" I exclaimed to myself and searched the entire cabin. I even searched the cabin's Commons room and Situation room, which we rarely go into lately.

When everyone was up and about, I decided to go look for Teresa around camp, that is if the harpies didn't get her. I opened the door and stopped in my tracks.

Maverick's P.O.V

I woke up around 7:50 to the sound of a conch horn. The Hermes kids told me that it was a ten minute warning before breakfast. Excited that Teresa is still alive, I rushed out of my cabin and on to Nemesis. Before I could even knock, the door open and standing in the doorway was Kim.

"Hello, Kim. May I see Teresa, please?" I asked her.

"You could if she was here." She said, closing the door behind her and starting to walk away.

Startled, I followed her. "Wait, you mean she isn't inside?"

"Exactly. She left in the middle of the night apparently. I'm trying to find her that _I _won't get in trouble."

"Can I help? I might be of some assistance." I offered.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face me. "Lead the way." she said, gesturing for me to go in front of her.

I stood for a moment, thinking of possible place where she can be. I thought of the best picturesque sights here at camp and came up with one location: the beach. We calmly yet quickly we went to the beach and found her almost instantly.

Seeing Teresa softly rocking back and forth in the fetal position, I ran over to her to see if she was okay. Once I reached her, I gave her one of my bear hugs and she jumped up with fear almost punching me in the stomach.

"Oh, It's just you, Maverick. Don't sneak up on me like that." she said, giving me a friendly punch on the shoulder and siting back down.

"There you are, Teresa." Kim said with relief in her voice as she caught up to us. "You aren't suppose to leave the cabin in the middle of the night."

"Yeah and I'm not suppose to die and come back to life hours later either." Teresa pointed out. "Anyways, I'm getting hungry. When is breakfast?" and with that, we left together.

When we arrived at their cabin, I waited for Kim to enter so I can speak to Teresa. "Teresa? Is everything okay?" I gave her a suspicious look.

"...Of course it is. Can't a girl go to the beach and see the sun rise?" she replied hesitantly.

"Then why were you in the fetal position? Why did you leave in the middle of the night?" I interrogated. "And why did you hesitate?"

"Who said I was in the fetal position? Why do you assume I was in the fetal position? I just wanted to see the sun rise on the beach. That's how I wanted to sit." She countered. "When did I hesitate?" She finally said crossing her arms in the process.

"You hesitated when I asked you if you were okay. And I assumed that you were in the fetal position because you were." I responded all innocent-like.

Teresa let out a heavy sigh and apologized. "I'm sorry, Maverick. It's just that I'm under some complicated stress at the moment."

"You can tell me. What is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it. At least not now." From inside the cabin, someone called out Teresa's name. "I better get inside. You should get to your cabin as well. I'll see you later, bro."

"Yeah, see you later." I simply stated. I gave Teresa a final hug before I left running back to Hermes cabin.

Teresa P.O.V

Wow, I didn't noticed how awesome the cabin was until now. Even though, at first sight you simply see a hallway that went from one side of the cabin to the other and another small hallway in the middle of the whole cabin, it was what was on the walls that made it look amazing. On the walls were picture frames but not just any ordinary frames, each frame contained a moment in time that my mother, Nemesis, took part of. And I'll admit, there were some that I don't feel proud talking about, but it was done in order to have balance. Out of everything in the hallway, two things stood out. One was the towering statue of Nemesis that was placed in the center of the whole cabin.

The base of the statue was in a form of book in which she was standing on. One of the first things that I noticed about the statue was that she was blindfolded and that in one hand she was holding a balance while in the other she had a three-foot long sword. However, the sword looked awfully familiar. I analyzed it closer and found an inscription on the base of the sword: _Armageddon_. I went to running to my bunk and searched for my sword, but only realized that it wasn't there. Instinctively, I checked my backpack, for which I found a pen that I had never pack or seen before. I took off the cap and a sword took its place.

I ran back to the statue and examined both swords once again, finally noticing that it was the same sword.

"Oh my gods! I have my mother sword!" I exclaimed softly. I quickly closed my sword that was in a pen form before anyone could see it.

The moment I started to continue seeing the hallway, I caught sight of a huge picture of Nemesis the back of the corridor. The picture, however, looked like it would come alive.

Memorized by the picture of Nemesis, I never noticed that someone was behind me. Still under the picture's spell, out of nowhere, someone climbed on my back and was yelling "Koala!" With the sudden weight on my shoulders (literally), I staggered and finally fell down. Laughing on the the floor with Kim. _Damn! Is this how my life here will be like? This will be fun_. I thought.

Between laughs, I managed to ask, "What was that for, Kim?"

"Oh, no reason. Come on, let me introduce you to everyone else." She lead me down the long corridor, just passing the statue and stopped before a door. This, is the Commons room." she told me, opening the door at the same time. At the far end of the the room were two desks that packed with tons of paper. On the opposite side of the desks were two bookcases that either contained books or boardgames. Though the center of the room really had captured my attention; it was ever so formal as if it was used by the CEO's of a company.

There was a long table that was able to fit sixteen people but only elven people were sitting there. Kim took me to the head of the table and called the session to order.

"Hey, shut up!" she exclaimed and everyone became quiet. "Thank you. I like to introduce you to our new cabin member, Teresa. Teresa, that's Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Theta, Iota, Kappa, Lambda, Mu, and Nu." She named going clockwise.

"Wait, what? That's their real names?" I asked.

"Uh, no. That's how we ranked each other. I am Alpha. Their real names are Robert, Jade, Daniel, Jaina Kevin, Wendy, Ted, Amy, Ben Brenda and Erick." She explained.

"So, what would I be? Xi?" I questioned.

"Actually, No. We've been expecting you for months now. You are Beta. That's your chair." She pointed across the table to a chair that had a symbol on it, Β.

I just stood there and stared at the empty chair. "Well, that' not weird _at all_. Though, I have a question..."

"They always do." interrupted Kim.

"How the heck did you guys know about me?" I somewhat yelled out.

"Excellent question. Come with me." she said, changing the subject. Kim went back though the door we came in and down the hall with the picture of Nemesis was hung. I followed her, after all she is the leader. "One day, I was captured by the picture, not literally, and when gamma, Robert, arrived she told me that the one with no training shall be Beta, until ready."

"So, you assume it's me?" I stopped and thought for a second. "... Fair enough., but ready for what?"

"That we may never know. It is predictably unpredictable for anyone...unless you're a child of of Apollo then it's unpredictably predictable." she specified.

I restrained myself from laughing. "So, since the predictability of the unpredictable is unpredictability predictable, yet it's so unpredictable."

Kim let out a chuckle Then Eta, or Kevin, spoke. "That made no sense." that was when everyone burst into laughter.

We started to head to the Commons Room, when a door on my right captured my attention. On the door was a sign that said_ cabin members only _and a label that said something like _Sit U Nation room_if my Greek was right, which I doubt it.

"What's in here?" I asked, opening the door.

The room had five tables, four small ones in each corner of the room and larger one in the center, over-head lamps. On the biggest table was a map of the entire camp while the the others had a section of camp. I went to middle table and saw a strategy that looked like was abandoned.

"This is the Situation Room. Though we don't come here anymore. However,now that you're here, we might begin to again." Kim finally answered me.

I looked over the room one more time and began to have a weird feeling. "Huh, déjà vu?" Everyone stared at me intently. "I feel like I've been her before. That or something is wrong." I stopped trying to put my finger on it "… Perhaps it's both. Eh, you knows."

"Okay? Alright, you guys know the drill! It's clean-up time! That witch from Aphrodite is inspecting the cabins this time!" she exclaimed and they quickly dispersed. I wanted to ask who she was talking about, but I figured that it was best unsaid especially since I most likely won't know her.

"Come on, Teresa. I need you to help me clean something." Kim told me before reentering the Commons room. I followed her all the way to the overly packed desks. Now up close, I could see that the papers only had X's and O's with some few arrows on it. They made me think of a basketball game plan or something. At the bottom right-hand corner, I noticed that it said "Made by Athena cabin."

"Now that you're here to help me, help me take these papers to the Situation Room." Kim ordered, nodded and got to work.

Just seconds after Kim and I cleared the desks, someone came by to inspect the cabin. She was about 5'5" and looked like she had tons of make-up yet look all walked inside as if she was the most important person at camp. I disliked her instantly, especially when she told us to open the door to the Situation Room. A shiver went down my back and I saw that Kim was going for the door. It took all my will power to stop her and this girl "No."

"What did you say, newbie?" she questioned me.

"We will _not_ open that door for you. It's for cabin members _only_. Now, if you're finished here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." I said, struggling to say every word and have an angry expression rather than a scared one. She gave me one last menacing stare before leaving the cabin.

One she closed the door, I let out a heavy sigh as if I was holding something ten times my weight and was relieved from it. I, then realized that everyone was staring that me intensely.

"You stood up to Drew!" exclaimed Daniel.

"Yeah, hasn't anyone!" I asked stupidly.

No, no one has. She has charm-speak, which makes you do what ever she asks." Kim explained. "Everytime she comes to inspect our cabin, she always asks us to open the door for her. Fortunately, I would lock it and leave the cabin with the key that way we can't open the door. We were too late time but you protected it."

"And it wasn't easy, too." I stated feeling like I did the right thing.

At that moment, it was time to go get breakfasts which will lead up to Kim giving me a tour of camp, but things got worse for me with just a shout of my name.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it. The first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review. All flames will go back in time and to the prye. Until chapter 2. :)<strong>


	2. The Traitor

**Hello, my fellow readers. I'm sorry this chapter took ever so long. I've been a little busy with school work and whatnot. Good news is that I was able to have some free time every now and then, and was finally able finished the chapter. Through the next chapter might take a little longer for we are preparing for school finals and I'm currently reading the Iliad and the Odyssey (I'm planning to take my time, and perhaps I might get new ideas with this). Anyways... here is chapter 2. Don't forget to review. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Traitor<span>**

After having a nice full meal in days, Kim took the liberty of showing me around camp. I found everything and anything interesting yet knew that I knew would stink at some of things, perhaps even all of them.

Along the way, Kim and I had our little own cracks of just about anything. Somewhere in the middle of the tour, Kim said, "Watch this," and screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone, even the nymphs, turned surprised and ready to fight anything, but soon realized it was Kim and her random screaming. We would end up laughing for minutes at a time before Kim showed me something else.

"So," I finally said after laughing at something random. "This Drew girl, what's her deal?"

"Oh, nothing. She just thinks that she can do anything because she can make us let her do it. As much as I despise her, I fear that awful power of hers. Don't take me wrong, some of the Aphrodite kids are okay- you know,_ some_- it's her I dislike the most." I then knew that I had sent Kim into rant, saying things that she 'disliked' about Drew and things she would do if or when she had her hands on her. I was left baffled at the lengths of the enormous rant, when suddenly she turned to me and said, "Sorry, I tend to rant just about anything. Especially, when it's about that stupid movie. Sparkling vampires, so..." and she went back into a different rant.

I couldn't help but laugh and nod with agreement. However, that stopped when we reached the cabin area. There was a large crowd, all the campers, clustered around something. My heart stopped when I heard a familiar voice yelled, "Let go of me!" followed by somebody calling out my name.

I ran to the opening in the center to find Nico holding Maverick with a knife under his throat. I could see that Maverick was struggling to break free from Nico's grip, none of which succeed.

"Nico, let him go!" I yelled. I balled my hands into tight fists, angry at the situation._ Dang, I should have brought Armageddon with me._ I thought "You want me, don't you?"- Nico nodded- "Then let Maverick go!" I responded, walking towards him.

He let go of Maverick and grabbed hold of my wrist. At the same time, Percy and Annabeth broke through the crowd, asking what Nico was doing. Nico never did responded them, but I turned to them as we walked passed them. "Take care of Maverick for me." I said and they promised to keep a very watchful eye on him. Knowing that Maverick, my self-adopted brother, was in safe hands, I turned to scowled at Nico once again.

We went up the hill that lead to the entrance of the camp and entered the surrounding woods. The moment we hit the shadows of the trees, my vision went black. I felt my stomach churn and started to feel my breakfast coming back up. As much as I could see, I was only able to see Nico next to me and nothing else but darkness. Nico lead me into the emptiness, but I feared that he didn't know where he was going. However, the look on Nico's face told me otherwise. After a minute or so, we came out of the pit of emptiness and darkness and into a forest of god-knows-where. Far out in the distance I saw city lights of what I figured was a major city, I just don't know where exactly. For some reason, I turned to where we had just came out of and saw (just in time) a closing vortex on the surface of big old tree.

I stared at vortex until it disappeared and sat there baffled and in a daze. Nico had let go of wrist to get something out of his backpack that I didn't see before. He tapped my shoulder with a water bottle. Giving him yet another evil look, I grudgingly took the bottle in order to settle my stomach once and for all. I picked out a comfy looking rock (which wasn't that easy) and decided sit on it, crossing my arms.

Watching Nico start a campfire, I began to argue and explain things to myself. _I can't believe Nico betrayed me like that. I thought he was a friend. At least I _now_ know where he stands. I should have seen this coming. I mean, come on! It was obvious that Hades would tell Nico to capture me and take me to him. Of course Nico would have said yes; if it's to get your godly parent's approval, anyone would've done that. Heck, I might have too... well, not if the person was my friend or a friend of a friend. Anyways, I'm still mad at him._ I mentally shook myself from a deep thought and mumbled, "Traitor" under my breath.

"Call me whatever you want, I don't care." He said as a small fire started to blaze.

"You know, whatever you do - even if he tells you what to do- he won't be 'proud'. He's using you; another pawn at his disposal." I told him.

"You're lying! He'll approve!" He yelled at me, I just shrugged and murmured 'whatever', not caring about my captor's problems.

I looked out at the sky and barely realized that it was sunset, 6:30 pm (1830 hours as some of you might know it). "Hey, daddy's boy!" I called out to Nico. He glared at me for which I didn't care and continued. "Where in the world are we and why is it getting dark all ready?" I asked.

He huffed and replied. "We're in the outskirts of LA. As for the time difference, I don't know. This hasn't happened before."

_Great._ I thought angrily. A second later, there was a rustle from the bushes behind us. I looked with dread, thinking it was possibly a predator and cursing for not having Armageddon with me again. However, it was a person who came out; a goddess to be exact. I was happy to see Hestia, someone that I liked and didn't hate at the moment. I called out to her having a big smile on my face.

"Teresa. I heard what happened. That takes guts, sticking out for a friend like that." she praised.

I waved it off and rubbed the back of my neck. "I was just following a promise I made with his mom." I scowled again at Nico. "But _now_ I can't do that, can I?" I asked rhetorically. "She would be ashamed, if I was her." He looked confused at first but figured out what I meant and looked at his feet, pushing the rocks next to them.

I turned my attention back to Hestia. She had picked up a stick and tended to the small hearth. "So, what brought you here? I know you're not here to save me."

"Well, it's just that it'll probably be your last day on earth, so it's better to enjoy it when you can. Also, I figured you would want to talk for a while; you seem troubled - and not the fact that you're going back to the Underworld." She explained. She lifted her glaze from the fire and looked at the now starry sky above. "Besides, you're a lot like your mother, Nemesis." she then turned to looked at my stunned face.

"How?" I asked still a little surprised. Honestly, how can me - a somewhat different demigod - can be 'a _lot_ like' the goddess of retribution? I mean, sure, I can see small aspects of Nemesis in me and the other guys back at cabin 16. But to exactly or _a lot like_ to the goddess that is my mother, I don't know about that. As I was pondering this, I noticed that Nico wasn't interested in listening to our conversation and had fallen asleep.

When I refocused back on Hestia, she seem to giggle at my dumb question. "Okay, where should I start? Well, for starters, you both are out for balance even if it's doing something bad. Secondly, both of you have a serious and thoughtful personality. Oh, and let's not forget the short temper you _both_ have." I was about to argue on that point, but remembered how I acted with my 'nephews,' Percy, and with Nico at the moment. So, I remained quiet and she continued. "The list so on and on from there. Though, we don't have time for that. I have a feeling you want to get something off your chest."

I put my head down as if my teacher had just pointed me out of the whole class and stated a flaw out-loud. "Right. It's just... I'm okay with dying but I feel guilty leaving poor Maverick all alone. I mean, I know he has Percy and Annabeth to take care of him and keep him company, though I feel that it's _my_ job to do that." I lied. Okay, this was bothering me but not as much as thinking of what the gods were up to. From what I read and learned about them, they are now acting weird and different. And talking to a goddess didn't made me feel comfortable to discuss about, even if it was Hestia. I went on about how much I worried about Maverick after I'd leave until I began to feel sleepy (which wasn't that long). At last I asked if she could look after him, make sure that he's fine. She agreed and I finally fell asleep.

I was woken up after what seemed to be 5 minutes of sleep; apparently it was a couple hours later, dawn to be more like it.

"Come on. Time to wake up." Nico said. "You have a big day today." I sighed and rubbed to sleep out of my eyes and stood up. I cleaned my shirt of any dirt it may had have and couldn't help but mumble "traitor" again. When we were both ready to leave, we headed down into the city of L.A.

Once inside the famous city, we saw all it's bustling people going in and out of stores, fast-food restaurants and other famous landmarks. Nico guided me through thick crowds of people like he did through the dark empty void earlier. With all the thick crowds, I doubted that we would ever reach our destination, but that was when Nico had stopped in front of a building: DOA Recording Studio.

The odd thing about this place was that no one was going in or out of this place; and strangely enough it looked familiar. We entered the threshold and came upon pale-looking people of all different size, age and race. Finally, we reached the front desk. Placed atop the surface was a name tag that read: _Charon_, and behind the desk was guy reading a magazine. Charon lifted his gaze from magazine and looked at us walk passed him and into a secret back door (or least that's what I assumed). Crossing the new door, we appeared in front of a black marbled castle that I had seen when I first went through the Underworld (you know because I died and whatnot). We quickly went into the throne room where Hades sat eagerly waiting for my arrival.

"Ah, daughter of Nemesis. I have been expecting you. I told you that will bring you back to where you belong." He gloated. "Now, I shall think of the worst punishment that anyone can come up with." He paused deep in thought. He rubbed his chin while having his smirk turn into a full-on smile. He was about to speak once again to give me the dreaded evil punishment when we all heard thunder and lighting hit the back of the throne room. When the spots had left my vision and I could see, I looked back to where the lighting had hit but instead of a charred flooring or a small crater was the king of the gods, lord Zeus.

"Hades! What exactly are you doing with this poor girl?" yelled Zeus from across the throne room and drawing closer to Hades himself. Zeus didn't gave him any chance to respond for which he continued. "I demand that you shall leave this girl be until her destiny is fulfilled." He said is all in a deep, strong and confident voice that I've never heard in my life. Zeus continued his course towards Hades until he was on my left side close to me.

The great king of the gods stood tall emphasizing his dominance with his pin-stripped suit, his electric blue eyes and a face full of determination. Once again he spoke, anger starting to fill his voice. "And another thing, you shall not bother her by either in person, with the help of a demigod or by dreams. Am I understood?" he asked violently. Hades reluctantly nodded and didn't dare talk back to his king. With lord Zeus satisfied, he place his right hand upon my right shoulder and my vision became lighting white.

* * *

><p><strong>{Dramatic music} Why did lord Zeus rescued the lowly demigod Teresa? What <em>is<em> Teresa's destiny? Will Hades leave Teresa alone? Will I ever stop sounding like a weird narrator trying to add suspense? All this may be anwsered in chapter 3.**

**[laughs all child-like] So there you have it, that was chapter 2. I'm sorry if was a little dull, but I was trying to work on my description which I have not yet mastered. So, tell me, was it okay? Better than any other of my chapters? or does it still need a little improvement? I also want to hear what you liked about the story so far. **

**And for those who are wondering, I know a guy that owns a time machine. So, remember: All flames will go back in time and into the prye. Bye-bye 'til chapter 3. :)**


	3. Thank the Gods

**Yay! Finally summer vacations. Okay, from this day to the first day of school, I promise to update more frequent than I have in the past couple of months. This is a nice way to start my vacations, writing my stories and reading books. Anyway, you guys aren't here to hear me babble about my summer reading and eagers; so here you are, chapter three. Enjoy, don't forget to review. :)**

**Thank the Gods**

I appeared just before the entrance of camp with spots covering my vision. I placed a hand on a nearby tree to steady myself until the spots faded away. I entered camp and went down the somewhat steep hill into camp. Trying to watch where I stepped so I wouldn't slip down, I noticed that some of the campers had seen me coming and were now gasping at the sight of me. Suddenly, the crowd of people came over to me, making me think that I was back in LA with Nico. As I walked passed the group, I heard them murmur, "I thought Nico took her." - "How can she be here?" - "If she's here, where's Nico?"

Off in the not-so-far distance, I saw a loving and familiar face that was full of concern and happiness. Maverick spotted me and furiously ran towards me, and once he reached me he tackle me with one of his breath-taking (literally) bear hugs.

"Teresa, I didn't mean for you to be taken." He sobbed.

I returned his hug and tried to calm him down. "It's okay, Maverick. It wasn't your fault. He would've taken me anyway." I told him.

"But it was! If Nico hadn't grabbed me, he wouldn't have taken you." he persisted. I wrenched myself out of his tight hug and made him meet my eyes.

"Maverick, listen to me, it was not your fault. Nico would have still done the same thing - one way or another." I told him, tears streamed down Maverick's face and I hugged him once again. When Maverick had full calmed down and the tears had stopped flowing, he wiped them off and gave me a grin. Seeing that he was better, I smiled back and asked him, "So, where were you heading off to before you saw me?"

He stretched out his index finger pointing towards the sword fighting arena and responded. "Percy and Annabeth were going to teach me some sword moves."

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "Really? Percy, teaching you? Oh, that just won't do." I said shaking me head. [What was that? Why I am dissing Percy? Simple, he throws things off the balance. _Hmm, I guess I am like my mother_.]

"Why? What's wrong with Percy teaching me?" He gingerly asked.

I tried to avoid the question by responding, "Oh, nothing. Go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute." However, he questioned me on where I was going and I started to walk away. Yelling over my shoulder, I told him not to worry about it and ran for my cabin.

The sector in which my cabin was located was all but empty. No one entered nor exited any of the surrounding cabin. As I approached my cabin, I only heard a strange sound, silence. Since I been here (two days now), there was always some noise [and I mean _always_]. I cautiously entered the premises. Closing the door behind me, I stood at the entrance and listened for some noise. Off to my right was another door that lead into the Commons room, and in there I finally heard what I was looking for. I walked into the room and saw Kim giving a meeting. She turned to look at me and gave me a weird looking smile.

"Nice of you to stop by." She said gesturing to my chair across her. I moved over to my chair but instead of sitting in it, I stood behind it. The air around me seemed to tense as everyone stared at me in amazement and the situation Kim was talking about, whatever it was. After a few moments of silence, Kim spoke again. "Okay! So as I was saying, we're going to be one of the lead cabins in this weeks capture-the-flag." She ended with a huge smile on face as if we were going to a close friends party.

Fidgeting next to Kim, Gamma (aka Robert) yelled, "We're going to die! We don't stand a chance against Ares cabin! We're dead! You should have stay in the Underworld, Beta." he stretched out his index finger at me.

"Gamma, you worry to much." Kim said, hitting Robert upside the head. "Besides, now that Teresa is back, she will be in charge of all that is about capture-the-flag." She continued, putting all the pressure on me. Everyone turned and stared at me again.

"Oh, well no pressure on me then." I said sarcastically. "Wait a minute. Do I get to do the alliances as well?" I asked an idea popping into my head. Kim gave me a reassuring look that I took as a yes.

"Okay then, you guys don't have to worry about anything. You're in good hands." The moment I said that, I mentally laughed and thought, _'Cause we're with Allstate. **{A/N: **I'll explain this later**}**_

After a minute of letting confidence set in, Kim ended the meeting and we all went our different ways. I quickly went over to the girls room towards my bunk and pulled out the pen that happens to be my sword. I was about to rush over to Maverick when Kim entered the room.

"Hey, Kim," I called out; I went closer to her. "I was wondering if we could have Poseidon, Athena and Hermes in our team." I told her. She gave me a look that obviously said: Didn't we just discuss that?

"Whoever you think fits best." She responded.

"Okay, good. Just making sure." I said before leaving the cabin and heading for the fighting ring.

I ran almost the entire way there but when I saw the training sight, I stopped and panted the rest of the way. From where I was, I could see that Maverick was sitting upon the small brick wall that surrounded the sight and that Annabeth was the one teaching him by using Percy as her helper. Go figure. Although I was still a good distance away, I knew that Annabeth was teaching the disarm-your-opponent move. With each slowly paced motion Annabeth used, the deeper it seemed that Maverick got into it. At the end - when Annabeth made Percy drop his sword - she turned to Maverick, told him something and went back into a fighting stance. Before my eyes, they performed the move up-to-speed - attempting to disarm one another. The fight was beginning to get intense when I finally arrived and stood next to Maverick. In the heat of the fight, Percy turned to Maverick to show off that he wasn't even breaking a sweat but caught a glimpse of me, stopped and Annabeth defeated him instantly - knocking him onto the floor.

Breathing ever so heavily, Annabeth lectured, her back towards us and helping Percy up, "And remember Maverick, always keep your focus and eyes on your opponent." She finally turned and gasped at the sight of me.

_Wow, what a shock!_ I thought sarcastically. _Is it that shocking that I'm back at camp?_ I stood there, waiting for a response that I knew wasn't coming. Annabeth shook herself out of her daze and opened her mouth as if to speak.

"Teresa. You're back... but how can that be?" She actually asked. _Hmm, I guess great minds do think alike. I should always expect any question with this one._ I absently thought.

A second later, I responded with, "I don't know, you tell me. One minute I was in front of Hades awaiting the worst punishment he could muster, then the next Zeus pops out of nowhere talking about my destiny and boom I'm at the top of Half-Blood Hill." I explained. I stared at Annabeth long enough to notice her eyebrows twist into confusion and her eyes looking into deep space.

"That doesn't make any sense. The gods can't enter each others realms without being invited. Are you sure that it wasn't a dream or something?" She questioned.

I laughed and shook my head. "Yeah, right. Like I would dream of Nico taking me into the city of LA - with all it's _happy_ and_ bustling_ people - and enter the realm of Hades knowing that I'll face something worse than the Field of Punishment. Yeah, that was a dream alright. Come on, why would I make that up?"

She placed her hand upon her chin and began to rub it thoughtfully. "You have a good point." She stated. She took a moment to process the information I just given her but wasn't able to say anything else, for which it was time to move onto our next activity.

Walking next to Maverick, I asked him, "So, what's next on your hit parade?" He turned his head towards me, raised an eyebrow as if trying to say: _Did you really just asked that?_ He shook his head away from this thought and eased a smile onto his face.

"I'm going to try the rock climbing wall. Looks pretty fun." He responded.

"Looks dangerous if you ask me. In fact I'm pretty sure that I saw that it spits out lava from the top." I countered. Just then, Kim appeared out of nowhere and was heading straight towards us. "Hey, Kim. What's up?" I asked when she arrived.

"Nothing, just came to see if you wanted to join me and some others to archery practice with the Apollo kids and Chiron." she invited.

I thought for a second and decided for it. I nodded, "Yeah, that be great." I faced Maverick once again and told him, "You be safe up on that wall, 'kay?" He nodded and we went our separate ways.

I awkwardly followed Kim to the archery range when she raised her arms outward like if they were airplane wings and pretended to be an airplane. I walked silently behind her, coming close to being right next to her, when suddenly my mind goes off to who knows where; I absently raised my arm out and slapped her arm down. Keeping her right arm up, we continued walking but she stared at me in shock. Instantly I recovered my train of thought, realized what I just did, stared back at Kim and after a second of staring, we laughed all the way to archery range.

* * *

><p>Once I obtained my bow and quiver, I looked for an open target and listened to Chiron. He stood next to me teaching me where and how to hold the bow, the proper way to pull the arrow and how to aim the dam thing. I stood there in the stance that he had told me to do, perpendicular to the target and my feet shoulder-width apart. I attached the arrow to the bowstring with the nock and pulled it back, using my string hand (right hand), towards the corner of my mouth. I, then released the arrow, launching it into the sky. However, instead of going towards my intended target, it gained more altitude rather than distance. When the arrow went to it's maximum altitude, it curved downward and rushed towards the earth - only landing half way between me and the target.<p>

I grabbed another arrow, did how I was instructed to but again missed the target, this time going over the target itself. I tried again and again until I ran out of arrows. Not a single arrow came close to the target. Exasperated and extremely frustrated, I retrieved all of my 15 arrows and placed them in my quiver again.

Making sure that I had all my arrows, I went to spot and prepared to shoot again when a large booming voice echoed throughout camp and resonated against the surrounding trees. The voice had said something indistinguishable but it seemed like a name of some sorts. Once the vibrations that the voice had caused died out, a satyr - Jason - came running out from behind the Big House and was quickly heading for me.

Upon reaching me, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me back to the Big House, where a guy in a suit stood by the doorway. Both shocked and confused I went on without a word.

_Oh, gods. What did I do now? Why me? Why?_ I mentally asked myself. Finally confronting the man in the suit, I realized that wasn't just any man in a suit but Zeus himself. _Yikes!_ I thought again. We both entered the house and he closed the door behind us. I swallowed hard while standing in front of the Lord of Gods in silence. After a second, he finally spoke.

"Now, child, you must come with me to decided on your fate." He placed his hand on my shoulder and light began to appear from behind him. I closed my eyes and awaited what is yet to come.

Maverick P.O.V

I was climbing back down the wall when a loud voice echoed, calling out Teresa's last name - Romero. As soon as my feet were planted on solid ground, I ran to see what was going on. I followed the gazed of the people that were around the archery range and wound up heading to the Big House. A small crowd had started to gather outside with their mouths hanging open. I reached the back end of the crowd when unnatural light came from inside. This weird feeling - tingle going up and down my spine - was telling me that something was not right, I felt it deep in bone. I knew that Teresa was in some kind of trouble, but I didn't know what kind of trouble. The people around me began to whisper and a kid ran to the nearest window and peered inside.

He turned back to the group and yelled, "They're gone!"

Astonished, I ran in search of Percy and Annabeth. I knew that if anyone can help, they surely can. However, I couldn't find them either, the only place I didn't check was the lake. As a sign of desperation, I ran for the lake and found a single canoe out in the middle of the lake with only one person, a fairly round fellow. Straining my eyes to see who was in the canoe, I noticed it wasn't one person but two. I hear laughter coming for the canoe, a male and female. My eyes finally adjusted and saw that it was Percy and Annabeth in that canoe. Now knowing that it's them, I called out to them to come ashore. When they finally realized what I was telling them, they paddled back still laughing.

"What's wrong Maverick? Where is the urgency?" asked Annabeth with a smile.

Trying to hold the urge to ask them they were doing in the middle of the lake, I responded. "It's Teresa. Again. I think she's in trouble."

"What makes you think that?" asked Percy his smile slowing fading away.

"She was called into the Big House and disappear with a bright light. Some said it was Zeus who called her." I answered. "And I have a feeling that something is wrong."

"Hmm, this has never happened before," said Annabeth. "I wonder where he could have taken her." We stayed quiet for a moment, when she spoke again. "Back in the arena, Teresa said the Zeus popped out of nowhere talking about her destiny, right?" Percy and I looked at one another and nodded. "That only leads me to think that the gods are going to see what to do with her. She's going to get judged."

"That can't be good." replied Percy. Without a moments notice, we ran for the stables to fly to Olympus.

_What a day_. I thought.

**[dramatic music] **

**Why has lord Zeus taken Teresa? What will be Teresa's fate? Is she _really_ in trouble? And if so, will Maverick, Percy and Annabeth be able get to Teresa'a location in time? Why am still I acting like a sespense narrator (and completely failing)?**

**Okay, now let me explain, for those who don't know about Allstate, this car insurance company's slogan is _You're in good hands_. So, there's the joke.**

**Anyway, this update came quicker than I expected but hey I'm not complaining. Please review and remember all flames will go back in time to the time of Achilles and it will be placed on the pyre. Good-bye and good night (good morning to those on the other side of the world). :)**


	4. The Judgement

**Sorry guys for the long wait. I've been procrastinating for way too long. **

**I have a Tiger's Curse anouncement for those who are reading _Back Again_, I've recently posted up a poll so go to my profile and vote (unless you don't really want to, that is)**

**Anyway, back to _The Traitor_. So after a couple of weeks of reading me books and my B-day, I finally got pass this level of writer's block and able to update today. Whoo-hoo! Well, enjoy and don't forget to review at the end.**

**The Judgement**

Teresa's P.O.V

Through closed eyes I noticed that the brilliant light had died out and I proceeded to open my eyes. Although my eyes were closed, I still managed to have spots cover my vision. When my sense of sight finally became clear, I placed my eyes on a very large room with twelve different types of thrones. All the thrones were filled except for one. It appeared that the other gods were talking amongst themselves but had ceased when they saw our arrival. Lord Zeus removed his hand from my shoulder and went over the the largest throne in the room and sat down.

"Now, let us begin today's counsel," began Lord Zeus. "It is time to give this girl a proper trail."

"I agree," said a gruff voice off to the left side of the room.

"I, for one, am curious as to how she was able to escape the Underworld once she had passed," said a female with an owl perched on her throne. "Demigod," she called.

I turned to face her and bowed before addressing her. "Yes, lady Athena?" I lifted my gaze up to a spot on the armrest of her throne, not daring to meet her eyes. I felt my face grow warmer as she examined the increasing fear boiling inside me.

"Do you care to answer me that?" she asked as she finished her assessment.

"With all do respect, I honestly do not know how that happened," I answered.

"I, however, believe you do, child." she disproved. I was about to retort her when my mind flashed back to the first day I arrived at camp. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Maverick and I were at Ms. Jackson's apartment when I felt an imbalance somewhere. I instantly asked where camp was and knew that we were need there - and fast.

When we reached camp, we saw that there was a battle going on. In a heartbeat, I knew exactly what to do and who would be in these small fights. Before I knew it I had fought off six dracaenae and disabled a Laestrygonian Giant. I then remembered Thalia and the other hunters had just arrived at the scene.

Thalia, Annabeth, some other hunters and I then went in search of six prowling hellhounds. We froze when we were engulfed by their low thunderous growl. As soon as they had started, they ended just before my supposed brother appeared out of the bushes.

His words blared in my ears. "Mother is really disappointed in you. You let her down."

"Tell her that I swear upon the River Styx that I'll return at the end of summer," I remembered telling him. My words repeated as it faded into the shallow depths of my consciousness. I placed a hand on my forehead as I reheard my words. "Because I had sworn on the River Styx that I will return home at the summer. But if I couldn't fulfill that promise, shouldn't have I been punished?" I questioned, more baffled than I ever was.

"Interesting question, child. Nevertheless, we were not gathered here for that," she gestured around her. "We shall hear your pleas on why we should keep you alive."

"That's the thing, as long it keeps the balance I don't care whether or not I should live. I'm content with ever path is placed before me," I stated.

"This is a very interesting girl we have here," said Poseidon in his fishing boat's throne.

"Interesting indeed," agreed Lord Zeus from his mighty throne. "We shall test her before I give the final verdict," he faced me to speak directly to me. "At your camp, there is an activity called Capture the Flag; your skills will be analyzed then afterwards we shall give you the result of this judgement."

"I understand," I simply responded.

"You are dismissed then,: he instructed and I headed for the exit.

Then suddenly, the doors flew open revealing three figures - Percy, Annabeth and Maverick. _What can they possibly be doing here?_ I questioned in my own mind. Seeing that Percy was about to say something, I rushed over to them to shut him up. "Percy, don't or you'll make him change his mind." I whispered as I pushed him and the others out.

"What the Hades are you guys doing here?" I questioned them once we left the throne room and closed the doors behind us.

"Maverick told us that the gods brought you here. We came to save you. What happened in there? And what did you mean by 'change his mind'." Percy replied.

I let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through my hair. "What happened was that the gods determined my fate." I paused for a dramatic effect. "However, Zeus said that they'll test me this Friday during Capture the Flag."

"Test you for what?" asked Annabeth.

"Skill? That's what Zeus said." I answered.

"Skills in what?" inquired Maverick.

"I don't know. Maybe if I'm worthy of a second chance, I guess. Anyway, speaking of capture the flag, according to Kim we are one of the team leader this week and assigned me this job for her." I began as they took me to their Pegasi.

I told them about making an alliance between our three cabins and assured Maverick that I'll talk to Conner and Travis when we got back.

* * *

><p>That night as I laid in my bed, the thoughts of the struggles that yet to come filled every square inch of my consciousness with dread and anxiety. I have five more days to place the alliances, came up with a balance battle plan with Annabeth and find a way to get revenge on Nico for his betrayal. I have a wonderful life, don't I?<p>

**So there you go, chapter 4. I'm sorry that it's short and all but I need to fully recover from this writer's block that came over me this summer (My writer's block came in the worst time of all, didn't it?). Before I finish off here and let you go to review, I'd like to thank Maerad-of-Pellinor28 for the suggestions in how to make Teresa less of a Mary-Sue. It may be a little more into the story until her flaws are completely visible but they're in there, just inconspicuous.**

**Anyhow, it's time for me to head off and reads me Star Wars book now. Don't forget to review (you know that place that says 'review this chapter', click on it). Hope everyone is having a wonderful summer and happy reading to all you wonderful people out there. :) 'Til chapter 5.**


	5. I Plan for Success

**Well, hello readers. I know it's been a long time since my last update but I've been stuck doing schoolwork and having golf practices/matches most of my time. Since we are now in Novemeber, I'm at the start of college applications so I won't be able to update til later (I'll explain at the end). Anyway, I do have to apologize if this chapter sounds or is bland. Just point it out and I'll fit it (and I'll inform you when I do). So, without further ado, chapter 5.**

**I Plan For Success**

I woke early the next morning after having a weird yet terrifying dream. It started with me running down an alley and onto an abandoned town street. I was completely aware of everything around me but I saw in a sickly shade of red. Behind me were two guys or at least that's what they looked like; it was two humanoid silhouettes with something pointy in their hands. I knew deep down, down into my soul, that they were not monsters, gods in disguise or a turned demigod that was on Kronos side. However, I also knew that they were just as dangerous to me. I know what you are thing, if they aren't monsters and are most likely mortals then how can they be dangerous? I'll just tell you this, I don't know how they can be but they were. After running a couple blocks, I reached a dead-end. I slowly turned to face my silhouetted attackers, and just as they were going to attack, I woke up.

I know that usually when it came to demigods and dreams, most of the time it is prophetic but I had weird dreams like this one as long as I can remember. During the years, I learned to let them roll off my back. And that's what I did now and focused on my plan for today. On that happy note, I went over my To-Do list.

On the top of my list is making the plan for Friday's game, which means working feverishly with Annabeth, and every variable counts for them. However, that most important variable in this case is the number of people that are on our side and on the other. Which brings me to the second item in order, alliances. Although I made some alliances already, I knew that it wasn't enough for us to have an even team. I knew for sure that I'd need Apollo cabin to manage the long-range front. But first thing first, I must get permission to let someone into our the cabin. I jump out of bed and rushed into our built-in bathroom to change. Once readied, I went in search of Kim. I found her in the Commons Room, lounging on her chair ordering a couple of guys to pick up this or move that or dust there. It was as if it came straight out of a movie. Kim can sure turn a long boring day to a fun and hilarious one in a matter of seconds.

I chuckled under my breath as I drew closer to her. "Wow. Looks like you have the toughest job here." I teased.

"I know, right? People just don't listen!"

I couldn't resist holding in my laughter. "Nice," I said, still chuckling. "Anyway, I wanted to know if I can bring someone into the Situation Room."

She turns around and looks at me straight in the eye. After half a minute, she responded. "I don't know. It depends." She returns her attention back to the guys cleaning. "Daniel! You missed a spot!"

"Then why don't you do it?" he snaps back. Instinctively, I winced knowing that something bad will happen.

Kim gets up from her chair and walks up to Daniel. Everyone in the room has their eyes on them. When Kim is a foot away, she looks up to him (since he is at least a foot taller than her) and gives him a hard stare. As the tension builds, I begin to hold my breath when out of the blue she pokes him hard (with her whole hand, I might add) in the abdomen. Daniel clutches his side in pain, making himself eye level with her.

She holds her stare a little longer and she calmly says, "Because I'm alpha. I don't have to do shit." She walks back with a half grin on her face. I stare at her with a stunned expression on my face.

"What was that all about?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to poke him. Poke." She pokes me with her index finger at my side. I cautiously poke her back and before she can attack again, I covered my waist and said, "So, depends on what?"

"Depends on who this person is and what it is needed for." she answers, easing up a bit.

"Oh, well I was going to take Annabeth so we can strategize for Friday's game."

"Alright, but she has the swear not to tell anyone about it."

"She won't. I mean we are children of the goddess of retribution, even Athena cabin can be intimidated by us." I retorted. I stop and thought about it for a second. "I'll fix the room so she won't know what the other tables are for." I added. I drop my hands from around my waist and stare off into space, thinking of what I need to do again. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Kim pokes me hard in the waist again.

"Ow!" I half-yelled, coming back to reality and clutching my stomach again. "Okay, I'm leaving." I turn and leave the room. I went over to the Situation Room and prepared it for later.

After my hard labor of helping to clean the cabin up, Idecided to start the day. I headed down to the arena where I knew I'd be able to find Annabeth and Maverick.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving, I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end. I froze in place and reached for my sword. Calmly yet casually, I began to survey my surroundings. Wariness began to set in once my 360 visual sweep was clear. Then, from around a hidden corner, a girl ran out carrying a quiver full of arrows and a bow. In her haste, she didn't see me until it was too late and bumped into me.<p>

Wide-eyed, she stammered, "Uh... I'm... I'm so sorry." as she backed her way out.

I watched her leave in confusion right up to the moment she disappeared to gods know where. Still on edge, I continued walking until I saw the familiar faces of Maverick and Percy.

"Hey, guys. Where's Annabeth?" I asked them.

"She not here," answered Percy.

"No, duh, Einstein! I should give you a sopapo just for that." I threatened.

Percy and Maverick looked at one another in confused curiosity.

"What does sopapo mean?" spoke Maverick.

"What I meant to say was, 'I should smack upside the head just for that.' So if fish-head here is finished pointing out the obvious..."

"She's on her way here." Percy interrupted. "Gees, nobody can joke with you."

"I'm not in the mood to joke around, fish-head." I let out a heavy sigh. "I'mma go practice my game." I reached for my sword. Once my fingers touched the metal, it shifted into a blue-colored Cougar six iron.

"You're going to practice your golfing?" asked Maverick but I barely heard him.

In my pocket, I felt a circular object forming in there. I took the new new object and, to my surprise, it was a light-weighted bronze golf ball.

_Well, isn't that cool_. I thought.

"Where did you get _that_?" Percy asked shocked, pointing at the ball.

I smiled mischievously, "I found it." I said.

"Good morning, guys." said Annabeth. from behind me. "What do you have in your hand?"

I looked down at my hand that has the golf club. "Oh, this? This is a six-iron golf club. Its my favorite club I liked to use back home."

"Uh, I was asking about the other thing." Annabeth corrected.

I extended my left hand which contains the bronze gold ball. "Well then. In that case, it's a golf ball." I gleamed at them.

"She says that she found it," Percy whispered to her. "I think she melted down a sword at the forges."

"Gasp! I would never do that. Besides, I don't even know where the forges are... yet." I interjected. I grabbed the club by the leather grip and spun it twice. Before all our eyes, the blue golf club turned into a shiny bronze sword.

"How did you do that?" they all wondered.

"Magic." I stated simply as I extended my fingers in emphasis while still hold my sword and golf ball. Seconds later, the small bronze ball began to shift and change into the sword's sheath. I sheathed my sword and slugged the leather strap over my shoulder. "Hey, Annabeth, now that I have you here, You mind coming over to my cabin and plan for Friday's game?"

"Wow, a non-Athena member who actually plans ahead. Of course I will." she answered.

"Oh great. My cabin it is. I got to go to archery. Catch you guys later." I said and went to the archery range.

* * *

><p>Once I got my bow and arrows, I went in search of Kim. However, before I could start, I caught a glance at a familiar face.<p>

As stealthy as she is, Kim crept up behind me and jumped onto my back, yelling "Koala!". After Kim got off my back (and I mean that literally), I focused on the girl who bumped into me.

"Hey, Kim. Whose that?" I asked her, nodding at the mysterious girl.

She turned to look at the girl in question. "That's Elizabeth. She's daughter of Apollo. She's an odd girl." she responded.

"Wait, what do you mean 'odd'?"

"Well, she stinks at fighting, except for the Apollo gift of archery. When she does fight, she trembles from head-to-toe. She's OCD and has some self confidence issues. Yet like any child of Apollo, she loves to be the star of the show. And don't get me started on her attitude." she ranted.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second. What do you mean 'trembles from head-to-toe?' And what kind of confidence issues?" I interrogated.

"Actually, those are rumors I heard. I've heard that she only quivers in fear because she knows that gonna get a beating. Another rumor I heard, which is probably true since it came from Mark, was that she just afraid to hurt others or herself." she explained. She turned to look at Elizabeth once more then lead me to an open spot. "From what Mark told me, she lacks self confidence and thinks she's fat, but look at her! She's not a twig, but she's not, like, obese!"

Taken back by Kim's description of Elizabeth, I did a double-take at Elizabeth. "Alright, Kim. Take it easy now before you over do it." I paused as I felt a sensation in the pit of my stomach. "I'll be back." I told Kim and without another word, I head towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth is truly a daughter of Apollo. She would notch an arrow after arrow and never miss the target. At one moment, she notched three arrows at the same time and they all made it to the target (no, not on the bull-eye but the target in general). I waited until she launched her recently notched arrow before I approached her.

"Hey Elizabeth, right?" I asked her, just to make sure.

"Yeah, do I know you?" she said, puzzled.

"You bumped into me earlier. Look, I was watching you and well I think... Do all the Apollo kids shoot like that?" I asked

She looked around in confusion. "Um, yeah. I guess. Why?"

"Excellent. Do you happen to know where Will is at?" I inquired.

Still taken aback, she thought for a second. "Uh, he's probably playing basketball."

"Good," I said with my mind a million miles away. "You will be important. I could feel it in my gut. I'll be seeing you later." I turned absently had headed towards the basketball court.

**Well, there's a weird little cliffhanger for you... well, sort of.**

**Again, I will not be able to update within the next two weeks cause of college applications and whatnot. However, after the two weeks, I have Thankgiving break - one whole week of writing and reading (and homework). Until then, please review and/or vote on my poll (Which book were or are you most excited for?). I'll catch you guys later.**


	6. Some Terrible News

**Okay I hate to admit this but I'm starting to lose focus on this story and Back Again. I've tried to get _some_ inspiration for these two stories in the past couple of days, but I only get inspiration for my new story that's in progess and that's not helping any of us. And if you guys were wondering, my New Year's resolution (which is kind of a failure so far) was to update more. So here's the deal, I believe that I get a spark inspiration when I receive a review or a PM. If I get at the most five reviews, alerts, PM's, etc. by the end of the month, I'll try to update before or on Valentine Day's (February 14 [that's my friend's b-day]) along with my new story that I'm working on. **

**Remember, I need you help to get my lazy brain that only wants to play Kingdom Hearts' games going. So, let's do this together.**

**P.S: For those interested in what my next story is about I'll give you this short summary. **

_Title: *I'm not going to reveal that just yet*_

_Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

_Character(s): Percy J. & Annabeth C._

_Summary: What if Percy and Annabeth weren't dating? What if they both never expressed their true feelings to each other? What would happen? What would be the result of that? Three years passed and within those years, Percy and Annabeth were only best friends and nothing more. Percy left camp with two other campers of Apollo and started a band. The band made a number one hit within a year. What is it about?_

**P.S.S: I have a new poll concerning this story I just mentioned. Go over to my profile and vote.**


	7. Or For Failure?

**I am sooo sorry for the wait. This has been a long chapter to write, type (I write on paper first), and edit. I was going to post it last week, but like I said it was a long chapter to type. Unfortunately, I'll probably won't update again at until the end of May (That's when I finish school. :'(). So, luck for you for that I'm giving you a long chapter. Hope you like it.**

**... Or For Failure**

Maverick's P.O.V.

Once Teresa left, Annabeth began her instruction. She asked me to take my stance and I did. I separated my feet a bit, held my sword with both my hands tightly together, my right arm across my center so the sword would be by my side and had it pointing up. Annabeth walked around me, checking my stance.

She pushed my right foot out and back a little and said, "Remember Maverick, keep your feet shoulder-width apart. It's the most stable stance ever." She grabbed my shoulders and twisted them slightly to the right. Then she pointed at my hands. "Make sure that your hands aren't too close to each other. Less maneuverability that way. And loosen your grip, you'll get blisters if you hold it too tight." She explained as I corrected everything she pointed out . "Okay, let's get started then."

For the next couple of minutes, she explained the new move to me. She went through the process with me in slow motion, so I could feel the movements she made. Afterwards, she did the same thing with Percy only in real. Before my training was over, Annabeth made the three of us have a little competition with each other. Surprisingly, I beat Percy but lost against Annabeth.

I was on the ground, on my back, from Annabeth's final blow (she tripped me if that's what you were wondering), when I heard Teresa's voice again "You guys are still here?" she said. _Yay! My sister is finally here!_ I thought as I raised my head off the ground to look at her. With the weight of my head being too much, I brought it back down.

"Why is Maverick on the ground?" Teresa asked. She walked where I was and looked at me with her half-smile that she always has.

"Annabeth made us compete with each other. I beat Percy, by barely, and Annabeth beat me, big time." I answered her.

Teresa extended her right hand out to me and I took it. She then pulled me up on my feet and said, "Either way, I'm proud of you. Not everyone can beat Percy with curse and all." I beamed up at her when she said that. She leaned against her golf club and continued. "Anyway, I went out recruiting right now."

Percy and Annabeth turned to look at each other and then back to Teresa. "Who did you recruit?" asked Annabeth.

"Before I tell you that, I have to say this first. There may be some cabins that you wouldn't normally pick... probably." Teresa paused. "I got Apollo, Demeter, Hypnos and Hypnos guys kept nodding off but they finally agreed after I made a deal with them." she said with a smile.

"What kind of deal?" I asked fearfully.

"That I would leave them alone if they agreed to be our team."

Annabeth had a disgusted look on her face. "Okay, Teresa. I'm okay with Demeter but Hypnos."

Teresa crossed her feet at the ankles and rested her weight on her golf club. "You guys are dealing with a daughter of Nemesis, and the most balanced one that there is I might add. There has to be strong and weak ones. Athena and poseidon, strong. Hypnos and Demeter, sort of weak. Together we'll make great team."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "What about the other cabins?" she asked.

"And your's?" Percy added.

Teresa looked at Percy and said, "That was implied, Fishhead," Annabeth laughed at the nickname.

"Fishhead? Wow, I've never heard that one before," Percy muttered.

"I know you haven't." Teresa rebutted. "Anywho, as for the rest of the cabins, including mine," she glared at Percy. "We are in between. But I can't take part in the game."

All of our mouths fell and we looked at each other. "Why?"I asked.

"Cause I tip the scale," Teresa said like it wasn't a big deal. "On a slightly different topic, are we going to work on the plans, Annabeth?" Annabeth nodded and before they left, Teresa pointed at me and said, "Watch yourself and behave."

"I will!" I called back to her. She smiled and ran off to her cabin with Annabeth behind her. I turned to Percy, who had went to get water for me and himself. "So, what are we going to do next?" I asked him as he handed me a cup. Slowly, I drank the water and I felt my strength replenish.

Percy drank his water in one gulp and then slapped my back. "I guess we'll go which cabin you belong to." Percy finally answered. With a simple nod of my head, we went off.

Teresa's P.O.V

Annabeth and I arrived at my cabin in no time. Before I opened the door to the cabin, I faced Annabeth. "Remember, Annabeth. What you are about to see is top secret. You can't tell anyone." I told her as I tried to have a grim look on my face.

Annabeth let out a heavy sigh and crossed her arms, "I swear on the River Styx that I will not tell anyone," she said.

I smiled and opened the door. I went down the main hallway, and when we reached the statue at the center, I turned to see Annabeth gawking at it. I smiled at her again.

"You know, it's impolite to stare." I told her, which brought her back.

"You have a statue inside your cabin?" she asked mystified.

"Yeah, can't you see it? it's right in front of you." I opened the door to the Retribution Room and went inside. Annabeth was right behind me, and even though the room had the command table in center the room, the four other tables in each corner of the room and a hanging lamp over the command table, she was still amazed by it.

I crossed to the other side of the table and rested my hands on it. "Well, lets' get started, shall we?" Annabeth walked over and nodded head.

* * *

><p>After three days, Annabeth and I finally came up with a foolproof plan. On Wednesday afternoon, right after we finished planning for the game, we sat on the steps of my cabin and looked at the central green.<p>

"So, tomorrow we'll tell the others what they should work on." I said after a moment of silence.

"Yup, but it has to be vague." Annabeth responded. "Well, I got to go. It's almost time to eat." Annabeth got up and left.

"Alright. I'll see you later." I called after her. I entered me cabin and went in the Common's Room. I sat in my chair that was marked with the Beta symbol and faced the roof with closed eyes. When I opened them, I see Kim looking down at me.

"Hey, Kim." I greeted but she only raised her hands to grab my cheeks just like a grandmother does to her grandchild. I gave her a questioning look. "What was that for?"

She smiled at me. "Just because." I brought back my head to it's original place and looked at my watch.

"Annabeth and I finished the plan and its almost time to eat." I announced to no one in particular. "Hey, Kim. Since you're here, I got an idea that might interest you." I told her my idea until it was time to eat.

When my table got our food and went to do the offerings, I prayed to my mother. _Mother, please. Send me a message on what might lie ahead of me. Just a clue. Please_. I scrapped half of my food into the fire and headed back to my seat.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was walking to the archery range knowing that the Apollo kids will be there. As I walked, I felt that I was being followed but when I turned around I saw that it was only Elizabeth.<p>

I let her catch up to me. "Hi, Elizabeth." she curled her lip in disgust.

"Please, call me Lizzy. You're Teresa, right? Our team leader?" she asked.

"Yeah, and Annabeth and I have a plan." I said with a smile. "We are going to win and the gods will see my worth." I added, mumbling the last part.

"Showing someone worth doesn't mean winning. It's the willingness to lose that makes someone worthy." Lizzy said as I thought of what she just said.

Maybe she's right. Maybe winning isn't everything. That was when I realized that our great victory plan was against my cabin's central belief. I needed to modify the plan slightly.

When Lizzy and I arrived at the archery range, I looked for Will and told him what his cabin needed to practice on then hurried to my cabin once again.

Once I got inside my cabin, I took out the battle plan and stared at it with frustration. "Gods! This had to happen now. Just my luck." I muttered as I quickly changed the plan.

**So there you have it. Actually now looking at it, it doesn't look as long as I thought it was. **

**Again, I'm sorry this took so long and that I won't be updating in the next two months. However, if you are one of the people who are also reading Love & Distrust, I need two more reviews to update it now since I already have the next few chapter finished or I'll update after May. I swear on the river Styx. **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and that you press that 'review' button on the bottom of this page and actaully review. Until June. :)**


	8. This is a Poll Please Respond Readers

**Hey, guys. How's everyone doing? **

**What's that? Shocked that I posted this? You thought that I forgot about this story? Well, I wouldn't blame you. It _has_ been nearly a year since my last official update. Unfortunately, this isn't an 'update'. It's more of a poll kind of thing. Let me explain.**

**I was going through my email earlier and found the reviews for _The Second Chancer _and for this story. I saw Maerad-of-Pellinor28 reviews (which re-inspired me to write this story again), and KeybladeWarVeteran's (which I shamelessly realized what your name means), and Crystalizer's (a _Love & Distrust _reader/reviewer), and IsobelFrances' (who was the last person to review) just to name a few. After reading them, I started to wonder: how many people are out there waiting for this story to be updated? **

**So, here I am, asking you: are you one of those people waiting for an update? Please leave me a review or PM telling me so. If at least one of you reviews saying so, I'll promise to write a new chapter (after reading what I have now). **

**Thank you for your time and I'm sorry for not updating. Time _really_ got away from me.**

**UPDATE - 6/17/13: Follow me on Tumblr (cabin16-nemesis . tumblr) or at my twitter (at Cabin16Nemesis) for some hints on stories, possible story ideas (which there is one on my Tumblr) and for those who don't have fanfiction, story announcements. (links are on my profile if you are having any trouble)**


End file.
